Battle of Umbara
The Battle of Umbara was a battle in the second half of the Clone Wars, in which Republic Froces were battling against Umbarans and their allies Separtists. Participators Prelude During the crisis of the deregulation of the banks, Senator Mee Deechi wanted the bill to go on with more clone troopers along with Senator Halle Burtoni. Deechi gave Padmé a warning to say what she should say, since there are many who do not support the bill. When Onocanda Farr died from poisioning, Padmé first suspected it was Halle and Deechi, but Detective Tan Divo didn't quite think so. Deechi said he well respected the Rodian senator and was supposed to meet him at the docks. Deechi was later killed by the Rodian senator Lolo Purs, who was angry about Farr joining the Trade Federation, when she found out Deechi knew about her meeting with Farr at the docks. The Battle Space Battle After the killing and arrest of Purs, the Umbarans were angry and departed from the Republic and joined the Separatist, giving them their technology. The Jedi Council sent Masters Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Saesee Tinn to take back the planet and keep it under Republic control. Few Republic cruisers arrived in Umbara system and the Republic Air Strike Team leaded by Jedi Padawans Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano attacked Separtist blockade over the planet. Obi Wan's and Skywalker's Republic Cruiser got through the defenses and the Jedis decided to launch heavily armed gunship attack. R2-D2 showed the holographic map of Umbara surface while Kenobi explained the plan. Master Tiin, Krell and he will attack Umbaran forces from south while Anakin's battalion doesn't arrives from the north and destroyes the enemy reinforcments. Obi-Wan then explained the importance of taking over the capital city, while Anakin warned his troops about the local militia. Obi-Wan then says to Anakin that the whole battle is depending on his own battalion, and if he doesn't destroy the locals, capital will never surrender. Landing at the Sight of the Battle After Obi-Wan Kenobi explained the plan, Anakin Skywalker and hiss battalion started to land on the planet. Some of Z-95 Headhunters leaded the gunships to secure them from any damage and they are soon attacked by Umbaran Starfighters. Hawk, then warns General Skywalker that he is turning the lights off and Hardcase orders ARF troopers to start deploying. ARF troopers in their AT-RT vehicles started to jump out of the gunships and attacking Umbarans who were already waiting for them. Anakin, Rex, and the 501st started to march on Umbaran militia and soon the enemy was outnumbered and many of their hover tanks were destroyed by ARF troopers. While Republic forces were resting, an electric bug killed some troops and the Umbarans ambushed them from behind. Anakin ordered the men to retreat as Odd Ball and a Y-Wing squad bombed the trench. After that, General Pong Krell landed to inform Anakin he must return to Coruscant from the Supreme Chancellor. Once Anakin left, Krell expected Rex to stand in position. Rex and Krell didn't have a good relation. Krell's battalion marched for a long time and were getting tired. Rex tried to convince him that the soldiers need rest but he obliged. Later Krell odered a frontal assault on the Umbaran city. Clones Oz and Ringo were killed by mines and soon after the Umbarans attacked the exposed patrol. Rex got the men organized and pushed the enemy back. Krell told him the entire plan has been compromised and Fives defended Rex t elling him that he saved this platoon. Krell told him to stand down. Rex, now infuriated with Krell, told him that they didn't lose clones in that attack they lost men. Krell told him about how he admires some of his leadership traits. Seconds later the Umbarans counter attacked. Taking the airbase General Pong Krell soon joined Captain Rex and his battalion in their fight against the locals when Obi-Wan contacted him. He told him that the capital was too well fortified and an airbase was supplying the Umbarans and giving them air support. Obi-Wan once more explains to Krell how important his battalion is, and the holographic message finished. Krell told Rex to prepare all troopers for march on the airbase. While they are standing on the hill in front of the enemy airbase, Krell orders troopers to march straight ahead, going down the main road. Rex didn't agree saying to his general how dangerous for his men that will be, but the Jedi didn't listen. Krell than explains to him what importance his battalion has and that they don't have time for finding another way to the enemy base. When all the troopers and AT-RTs arrived to the bottom of the hill, Rex explained the plan to the others. Clone troopers than spoke out against Krell's command telling that he is trying to get them all killed and only Dogma agreed with the plan. Fives speaks agains Rex and Krell's plan too telling that Anakin Skywalker was always with his men. Rex then talked to Fives, telling him that Krell was famous for many victories during the Clone Wars, but Fives still didn't agree. Rex then said that they are all soldiers and that they must listen to their commanders. They soon engaged Umbaran militia forces in front of the base and fought against their heavy cannons and other weapons they've never seen before. They were attacked by three Impeding Assault Tanks, and almost all died while trying to destroy them. Meanwhile, Pong Krell and Seargent Appo with the rest of the battallion were all watching from the top of the hill. Battalion moved towards the airbase and they were soon attacked by heavy cannons. Attacked by the cannons, troopers were outnumbered and they hid behind the trees and rocks. Pong Krell then asked Captain Rex what were doing via the hologram. Rex asks if Krell would bring some reinforcments, but Jedi Master denied it and he orders them not to fall back. Rex then told Kix to hide all the wounded while he and others will try to destroy the cannons. Fives and Jesse the spoke out again telling Rex that they have to find another way. Rex then asks the ARC trooper if he has any ideas, but Fives didn't have any. They attacked the cannons, but with no success. Then Fives got an idea of taking over some enemy starfighters and using them destroy the cannons. Krell didn't agree saying that they are hoping that two troopers can do what whole battalion cannot. Not listening to general's orders, Fives and Hardcase went to the airbase and stole two starfighters. They then arrived at the sight of the battle and destroyed all the enemy cannons. Krell, still watching the battle, tolds Appo that their attack was impressive. They soon took over the airbase and captured Umbaran soldiers. Rex than thanked Fives and Hardcase for saving their life. Joining the air strike team Obi-Wan congratulated Krell for his battalion success on taking over the airbase. He then told Rex and Krell that the battle is not going well because Separtist Supply Ships are helping the Umbarans. The Umbarans then jammed the Republic transmissions and Krell ordered Rex to prepare troops for the march on the capital. When clones heard the nows, Fives told Rex that they will not last for a minut if they will battle against the heavy cannons and tanks. Hardcase and Tup agreed with Fives, but Dogma told troopers that Krell knows how to lead a clone army to victory. Fives and Hardcase than told Rex that Krell doesn't have any respect for them and that he only wants the victory and that they could use starfighters in the battle against the capital, because they cracked the enemy codes and could easily sneak by the enemy lines. Rex then talked to Krell again, about Fives' plan, but Krell still said no. Rex than told troopers that he would listen to their plans if they had a pilots that could pilot the fighters. Jesse than told him that they could learn flying and so they tryed. Hardcase, Fives and Jesse were learning how to fly this things, while Rex, Krell and other troopers were not near. Their first flyings were not so good and Hardcase destroyed one of the walls in the hangar and few of the starfighters. While Rex and some troopers are patrolling in the fores near the airbase, the pilots arrived and told him that they will join the space batlle even if he doesn't agrees. He says then that he will cannot help them if Krell catches them. They returned to the base then and, got in the fighters and flew away. Tup and Dogma noticed that and wanted to warn Krell, but Rex stopped them. Hardcase, Jesse and Fives then joined the space battle and passed by the emy starfighters like they were one of them. In the space a lot of Republic Cruisers, ARC-170 fighters and headhunters were battling against Separtist and Umbaran forces. They soon reached the enemy supply ship and got into the main hanger, the way Anakin did many years ago during the Battle of Naboo. They were attacked by B1 droids in the hanger and their way out was cut. Hardcase then got out of his fighter, grabbed a bomb, and got to the main generator room. He then ordered Fives and Jesse to get out of the ship. They got out few seconds before the whole supply ship exploded, resulting Hardcase's death. Execution When Jesse and Fives arrived back to the surface, they found Pong Krell furious that they didn't listen to his orders. He then ordered them to be executed. Dogma leaded the execution team, but Fives stpped him telling other that it's all wrong and that they shouldn't listen to Krell. Krell was even crosser when he heard that clones didn't done their job, but Kenobi contacted him telling that Umbarans have retreated from the Capital and that they are on the way to the airbase. Execution When Jesse and Fives arrived back to the surface, they found Pong Krell furious that they didn't listen to his orders. He then ordered them to be executed. Dogma leaded the execution team, but Fives stpped him telling other that it's all wrong and that they shouldn't listeno to Krell. Krell was even crosser when he heard that clones didn't done their job, but Kenobi contacted him telling that Umbarans have retreated from the Capital and that they are on the way to the airbase. Attack on the brothers Pong Krell told Captain Rex and his battalion that Umbarans are possible disguised as clone troopers and while while they were patrolling in the fores they were attacked by them. The soldiers of the 501st exchanged fire with the "enemy", having losses on both sides. While Rex was making his way forward, he spotted one of the dead "enemies" and removed the helmet of the corpse. Rex was thrown back, horrified that it was not an Umbaran, but a clone trooper. Rex ran into the middle of the firefight, yelling at both sides to stop shooting. Rex threw his helmet off and tackled another clone to remove his helmet, revealing that they were killing their own men. Kix caught up with Rex and brought him to the platoon leader, Waxer who'd been shot during the firefight. Waxer reveals to Rex that Krell had sent them to the area and said that the Umbarans had clone armor and weapons. After revealing that Krell had betrayed the clones, Waxer died, shedding one tear. Furious with Krell betraying them, Rex got his men and the survivors of Waxer's platoon to help him arrest Krell for what he did. Hunting Krell When they returned into the airbase Krell was already waiting. Clone troopers told him to surrender, but he then attacked him with his two double bladed lightsabers and the Force push. After he killed few of the clones he broke the window and jumped out of the communication tower. The clones went after him, while Krell destroyed others that stayed in the yard. Krell escaped and clones wanted to go after him but Dogma stopped them. He told the that he is going to shot one of them if they don't stop hunting the General. Rex told him to stand down and after few seconds he did it and was taken to the prison where they kept captured Umbarans. They soon found Krell in the forest, but most of the clones were killed by his power. He slained them and laughed at Rex and his clone army, telling him thaat he hat to listen what Fives thought of new general. Tup got a idea, about setting Krell a trap so that he could be attack by sarlocc plant that was common on Umbara. Krell was catched by the evil plant and was almost eaten, but he used his lightsabers to destroy it. Plant leaved him and he fell on the ground. Troopers shot the plant and then when Krell wanted to get up Tup shocked him. Rex congratulated Tup for what he has done and then took Krell to the prison. Visiting a prison Rex and few 501st clone troopers asked Krell why he did all that. He told him that he did it because he could do it and he wanted to do it. He said that after he takes over the Umbara, he'll become Dooku's apprentice and Rex proclaimed him a Sith. Krell told the clones that he saw in a vision that Republic will loose the Clone Wars and it will be ripped out from inside. He would then lead a new Dogma, who was watching all this from another prison, told Krell that he trusted him and Krell replyed that he was the biggest fool in the battalion. They visited him once again in order to execute him. Krell laughed, when he saw that Rex can't kill him. He wanted to tell him more, about his failoure but Dogma shot him. Fives and Rex looke at him and Dogma told him that he had to do it, because Krell betrayed them. Taking over the Capital While Rex and 501st legion was hunting Krell, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Saesee Tiin with Commander Cody and his clone battalion took over the capital. Kenobi then warned Rex that some Umbarans are on their way to the capital so they must be prepared. After battle finished and Krell was killed, three LAAT gunships arrived to take the prisoners. Rex watched as they were taking Dogma who was the bravest of them all and who killed a sith. Category:Events Category:Battles